They Matter
by ErenJaeger17
Summary: Jaune changed so much when Pyrrha died. But his mind... that was a far different change.


**A/N: I own nothing of RWBY.**

He felt like he was missing half of himself.

The world had seen fit to rip him in half, reducing him to less than the poor fool who faked his way into Beacon.

He was bleeding, torn bits of himself lost.

_Sleep_ beckoned the shadows. _Lay here forever, find your love again._

Perhaps…

Then red and silver came, begging for help to save the world.

Why? The word just barely contained.

Why you? Why me?

It's too big, it's too much.

I'm just too weak… I'll slow you down.

But he couldn't refuse.

Not when he'd lose another.

The rest of his team found him.

He couldn't show them how much he hurt.

How broken he was.

So he pulled back those missing parts.

Ordered his legs to walk as he felt bones creak.

Smiled even as he felt his heart break.

_Where are you going? _

_I don't know. But Ruby says Ozpin needs us._

And that was that.

No questions, no hesitation.

He wished he was that strong.

And so they marched, reformed and remade.

He didn't care for a new name. He was the leader of team JNPR. It didn't matter. **There is no RNJR**

He was helping his friends.

Traveling to Mistral was a goal. **The only plan**

Ruby lead them like she was born for it. **They're mine**

With Nora, new battle plans and attacks were made.

With Ren, cooking and baking lessons took place.

Jaune trained, and tried to guide.

Nothing was spoken as Ruby took the map.

He was **useless** content.

Sleep was a scarce thing now.

His mind mourning and missing his partner.

He ran from it, fearing the torture of dreams.

He trained. **My fault.**

He slashed. **My fault.**

Guarded. **My fault.**

More and more. Better and better.

His form, his strength, his speed. **Not good enough**

_I'll always be here for you, Jaune._

Brilliant scarlet hair, gorgeous emerald eyes.

Weapons in hand, clad in armor, she seemed the goddess her title purported her to be.

**I'm nothing compared to her**

An arrow, shattering bronze.

Her body painted red.

He ran, but he could never touch.

His lungs burned, his eyes teared, his muscles ripped themselves apart.

Yet still out of his reach.

Her eyes captured his, no fear.

Even in pain, love shown back to him.

Tender lips against his.

**I should've died on that damn tower.**

He broke down again.

He cried again.

He begged for her back.

Begged red and white to save her.

Save her from his weakness.

Jaune looked at him.

No muscle, no idea how to hold a sword. **Weak **A stolen shield, with borrowed armor. **Unworthy**

Jaune had trained so very hard after Beacon fell.

His body was now ever bit of the weapon he wished to be.

Sapphire eyes fell on teared blue ones.

**Alright, just like training**.

_Shield up. _An angel whisper in his ear.

Jaune's shield deployed, cracking against the boy's nose.

_Keep your grip tight,_ an echo of hands over his.

Jaune's hand trembled holding his sword, a burst of air and then steadied.

_Don't forget to put your front foot forward_.

The **FAKER** trembled at the huntsman before him.

_Ready? _Goddesses were always given tribute before. _Go! _**A wonderful one**

His sword slashed through the air, metal screeching as armor ripped apart.

**Die** Jaune couldn't help the laughter which spilled forth.

He batted away a weak strike before sinking his sword into the blonde's bicep.

Tears fell, cries of agony leapt from his throat.

_Again_

More came, shouting.

_I can save her! _**You can't**

His head shattered beneath his hilt, cracking like a watermelon. Blood and gore splattered the earth.

_If I'll become stronger! _**It's not enough**

His sword slashed through his stomach, Jaune grabbed him and ripped him in half, stomach pouring out blood.

_I'll be a hero! _**Too late**

A twisted smiled shown from his throat, red colored his chest.

_I'm a huntsman! _**You are nothing**

Corcea Mors claimed another life, hacking through the limbs as the body flailed and screamed in pain.

_I'll be something!_

.

.

.

**Let's not lie to ourselves.**

_And again._

Jaune scooped up his weapons, ignoring the fresh coat of paint it sported.

More came out.

They were all so…

**Disgusting.**

_Jaune… Jaune… Jaune!_

He blinked awake, the sun bearing down on him

Nora's face sparkled in the light. _Ready to go?_

Jaune looked around, camp was packed, Ren and Ruby walking ahead.

_Let's go._

His smile was big and wide, prompting Nora to cheer and hug him, before sprinting back after her love.

Jaune got up, walking after them.

None noticed the red liquid seeping down his body.

**Soon, Pyrrha, soon.**

**A/N: little dark. This is just a random snippet of the emotions going on in Jaune's head in Volume 4. Inspired by "I wished I died with you" and "Fallen Knight, surrounded by shattered dreams' drawn by MRK50. go check it out.**

**A/N: This isn't beta'd or edited really. Just kinda story idea that ran through my head to get rid of my writer's block.**


End file.
